Mobster Lovin'
by Lady-Thetis
Summary: Just as Bulma finishes her senior year, her father is killed by an unknown person. As a result, she seems to have two personalities. After a summer of love, what will happen at college?
1. A Death in the Family

A/N: This is my second B/V fic. I was thinking about this idea for a while and suddenly, when I was visiting my family, I was hit with inspiration. I hope you like the beginning! Oh, and if you've read my other fic, you'll notice that I call Mrs. Briefs Petunia. In this fic, I'm going to call her Teddy because. well, that is a type of underwear, no?  
  
A Death in the Family  
  
Mrs. Briefs tittered. She just loved having these dinner parties! She was able to show off her beautiful ball gowns and the wonderful food made by her world-renowned French chef.  
  
"You really are too much, James!" Mrs. Briefs laughed again.  
  
"James, you rouge, if you don't stop charming my wife, I may have to steal Tina and elope with her!" The four of them laughed together and Dr. Briefs walked with James and Tina to the elevator.  
  
"Dear, I'm going to see James and Tina to the lobby," Dr, Briefs called back to his wife.  
  
"Hurry back sweetie," Mrs. Briefs called, throwing him a kiss. "I don't want the other guests to think you've abandoned them!" Dr. Briefs pretended to catch the kiss and put it in his pocket. The four of them laughed again.  
  
"I won't be but five minutes." Dr. Briefs promised.  
  
Teddy Briefs let out a contented sigh. The party was a huge success! Dr. Briefs held it to celebrate Capsule Corps purchase of the major electronic company Electronica. Electronica, had it not been for Capsule Corps, would have gone bankrupt. This way, they were able to still exist and C.C. didn't lay a single person off. On the whole, everyone was happy.  
  
The best part, though, was probably just how well Dr. and Mrs. Briefs and the CEO of Electronica had hit it off. James and Tina Ferium were two of the most amusing people Teddy had ever met.  
  
The party had begun to wind down. Teddy mingled through the crowd of those who were still there. She ran into her daughter Bulma and her boyfriend Yaumcha.  
  
"Hello mother." Bulma greeted.  
  
"Hello Bulma, Yaumcha." Mrs. Briefs responded. Yaumcha smiled and nodded at Teddy.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"Mom, where's dad?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, he went down to the lobby with James and Tina Ferium. You know, the CEO of Electronica and his wife. Those two are just the most wonderful people!" Teddy gushed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey, do you think it would be alright if Yaumcha and I left?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Of course! Go out and be teenagers!" Teddy said. Bulma smiled and walked away with Yaumcha.  
  
"Oh, wait! Bulma!" Teddy called. Bulma turned around. "On second thought, I think I recall your father saying something about needing to talk to you. Why don't you wait in the lobby for him? He should be up anytime now." Bulma nodded and proceeded to the elevator lobby.  
  
--------------- Bulma's P.O.V. ---------------  
  
Finally, she was free! Bulma Briefs had been stuck at that party for four hours! Her dress was beginning to feel uncomfortable, her legs had begun to sweat, her feet had gone from painful to numb and her makeup had long since lost its original glamour. To top that all off, she had graduated from high school not a day ago! All she wanted was a little bit of free time for herself and her friends.  
  
But at least Yaumcha was with her. She looked over at him as they waded through the crowd of people. Yaumcha looked back at her. They smiled and Bulma slipped her hand through Yaumcha's.  
  
"I'm glad you agreed to come," Bulma said. "I don't think I could have survived this without you." Yaumcha only smiled a bit bigger and blushed.  
  
They reached the elevator lobby. Bulma could feel a definite temperature difference. Now that they were out of there, Bulma let her self lose a little composure. She let her body relax and fanned herself with her hands. Yaumcha loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button.  
  
"Wow, it was really hot in there," Bulma commented.  
  
"No kidding," Yaumcha said.  
  
"So," Bulma said, walking over to Yaumcha and putting her hands around his neck.. "Where should we go after this?" Yaumcha put his hands around Bulma's back.  
  
"I dunno. We could go-" The ding of the elevator cut him off. The two of them let go and turned to face the elevator.  
  
And saw Tina, James, and Dr. Briefs all dead, with numerous bullet holes in each of them and many blood stains on the wall. Tina and James were slumped in one corner and Dr Briefs was sitting against the wall with his head down.  
  
Bulma started screaming and Yaumcha gave out an exclamation.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Bulma started sobbing and Yaumcha grabbed Bulma to his body. Bulma opened her eyes and looked at the elevator. Dr. Brief's head came up. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and nose.  
  
"Bulma." He rasped. "Man.. Suit." and his head slumped back into his chest. He was dead.  
  
Bulma buried her head in Yaumcha's chest. She didn't notice any of the other people in the lobby. She didn't hear Teddy Brief's strangled cry, nor the voices of many as they shouted for an ambulance to be called. She didn't feel Yaumcha at all. She might as well have been crying into a wall.  
  
All Bulma saw was the body of her father, mangled and bloody.  
  
And after letting out one final scream of self-pity, she fainted.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Well, this is only my second fic. I can't wait to finish writing the next couple of chapters. I have so many ideas for this fic! Although they aren't part of the story yet, Kakkarot, Vegeta (duh), Chichi, Juu, Krillen, and Jay will all be part of the story. Oh, and just so you know, for purposes that will become obvious later, Krillen isn't going to be a midget like he is in the show. He'll be below average height, around five foot three inches. 


	2. A Different Kind of Distraction

WARNING: this is a lemon chapter!  
  
A Different Kind of Distraction  
  
The doorbell rang. Teddy walked over and opened it up.  
  
"Oh hello, Yaumcha," Mrs. Briefs said with a sad smile on her face. "How nice of you to come over."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Briefs. Do you think it'd be alright if I went up to visit Bulma?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, that's not a problem at all. I'll sure she'll love the company. Only." Teddy trailed off.  
  
"Only what?" Yaumcha prompted.  
  
"Well, she seems so different." Teddy whispered, hands clenching her apron. She looked down. "She never leaves her room, she doesn't eat the food I bring her, she won't even talk to me!"  
  
Yaumcha could see that Teddy was heavily distressed. He led her into the living room.  
  
"Oh, Yaumcha, you're such a sweet boy. But Bulma is the one who really needs comforting now. As a matter of fact, I was just leaving." Yaumcha nodded and walked up the stairs.  
  
He waited outside Bulma's bedroom door, listening. He heard nothing. He tested the doorknob. Locked.  
  
Yaumcha knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Bulma?" he said.  
  
---------------Bulma's P.O.V. ---------------  
  
"Bulma?" She heard Yaumcha's sweet voice say. Did she really want the company?  
  
Two days ago. It happened two days ago. Bulma wasn't sure how to describe her emotions now. She was aware that life was going to go on, but that wasn't the problem. She felt like she was trapped in her own personal hell.  
  
Why had her father been killed? Was it her fault? She knew she shouldn't really be thinking those sorts of thought, but her mind was churning new questions with every minute that passed in her room.  
  
Was she going to be killed soon? What about the last words of her father?  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. She had been thinking for long enough. She needed a distraction.  
  
"Come in." she said. Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"It's locked."  
  
Bulma realized she was going to have to move out of her bed.  
  
"I can't move," she said. It was kind of true.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" Yaumcha asked, sounding increasingly alarmed.  
  
"Yaumcha." She had tried to say his name with out laughing, but her voice, after being unused for a period of time, came out as a strangled cry.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma! I'm coming!" Yaumcha shouted. Bulma laughed softly, but her throat was dry and she started coughing. He started pounding on the door. On his third hit, Yaumcha fell through the door. He swiftly got to his feet and looked around, seeing Bulma on the bed. He ran over to her.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma, are you alright?" he said breathlessly. To Bulma, it appeared he was full of adrenaline. She was still coughing.  
  
"Shut the door," she said between coughs. "Water."  
  
Yaumcha sprung up and shut the door. Although the lock was broken, it stayed shut fairly well. He then ran over to her connected bathroom and got her a cup of water. Bulma drank it up.  
  
"Thank you." she said in a small voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. She didn't really feel like explaining. Yaumcha took the hint.  
  
"So, how are you?" he asked lamely.  
  
Bulma thought to herself, How the hell do you think I am? What a dense boy. Focus, Bulma. You need a distraction.  
  
She shrugged. She put her head on his shoulder. Thinking she wanted some physical comfort, he scooped her up in his arms and sat on the bed with Bulma in his lap. Bulma realized that she had the perfect opening. She snaked her arms behind his neck and put her head into his neck.  
  
"Take off your shoes." she whispered.  
  
"Why?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Do it now. Questions later." She said with a small smile. Yaumcha kicked his shoes off and repeated his question.  
  
"I don't want your dirty feet on my bed." she whispered. She started laughing and then coughing, just as before. Yaumcha was filled with pity for Bulma and pulled her closer in a lopsided hug. He clenched his eyes shut, willing his tears not to fall. Bulma gave no physical response.  
  
"I know what you deal." Bulma whispered. Yaumcha released Bulma and looked her in the eyes. He was a little shocked, but tried not to show it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked. Bulma pulled his ear right by her mouth.  
  
"I know what you deal," she repeated, "And I want in on it." With that, she stuck her tongue into his ear.  
  
Yaumcha pulled back and looked her in the eyes yet again. He searched them, looking for something. All he saw was a sad, lonely girl who needed a distraction from all the pain of her world.  
  
Bulma searched his eyes, seeing a confused, bewildered boy who needed some convincing.  
  
She jammed her lips into his and started kissing him ferociously, pulling his head into her face. Yaumcha didn't respond. He only regarded her with utterly shocked eyes. He started talking through his lips and tried to pull his head out of the kiss. Bulma stopped.  
  
"Why are you here?" She demanded, quite unlike the quiet girl she had been two seconds ago.  
  
"To distract you," Yaumcha faltered.  
  
I'll accept this distraction of yours now, Bulma thought, but soon, you'll find that it came with a price. I'll demand a different kind of distraction.  
  
Bulma started putting butterfly kisses on his neck, working her way up to his mouth. With her hands, she rubbed his neck. Then, Bulma kissed him, gentler then before. She merely put her lips to his, and waited until he responded. Soon he did and with her tongue, Bulma demanded entrance to his mouth. He obliged. Soon Yaumcha was too caught up in the moment to remember why he'd come to visit Bulma in the first place, or even wonder why she had started her ministrations in the first place.  
  
Yaumcha rolled Bulma over so that he was on top of her, almost moaning when Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist. He stuck his hands under her flimsy pajama top and started fondling her breasts. Finding the shirt a hindrance, He pulled if off.  
  
"Yours too," Bulma whispered roughly. Yaumcha hastily pulled off his polo shirt.  
  
"Wait," Bulma commanded. Then she sat up and pulled off her pajama shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Yaumcha moaned again grabbed Bulma, pulling her towards him.  
  
---------------Later---------------  
  
Bulma and Yaumcha looked at each other. They were lying in bed, not moving. After Yaumcha had climaxed, they had stopped but Bulma, finding her appetite not yet fulfilled, had initiated another round. And then Yaumcha wanted more, and Bulma was more then willing to oblige. That just meant she could demand more from him later.  
  
And now, they were full, their hunger was appeased and there were questions waiting to be ask. Yaumcha started.  
  
"Was that your first time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Bulma said, blushing slightly. "You?"  
  
Yaumcha nodded. Bulma decided to stroke his ego.  
  
"Really?" He nodded again, blushing. "Are you sure? Some of those things you did didn't seem like beginner's moves."  
  
"Well, I didn't know anyone could do that with their body!" Yaumcha shot back. Bulma wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
"You should see what I'm cooking up for next time," she said jokingly. "That is, if you're still interested then."  
  
For some reason, that sobered Yaumcha up. He remembered the comments Bulma had said before.  
  
"Bulma, what were you talking about when you said that you wanted in?" Yaumcha asked seriously. Bulma's eyes flashed. She stared at Yaumcha and she slowly crawled over to him, letting the sheet slip away from her naked body. Yaumcha was entranced. She brought her head down and kissed him softly. As she pulled away, she kept her teeth gently clamped around his bottom lip.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't you who wants in?" She whispered huskily. She kissed him again.  
  
Why am I doing this? Bulma thought to herself. Then she realized why. She wanted to avoid asking Yaumcha about his drug pedaling and Bulma used her best, and most recently discovered, defense against doing something that she didn't want to do. She used her body.  
  
And Bulma realized something else. If I can use my body to avoid something, can I also use it to get something? Interesting thought. Only if I devote my self to trying to pleasure him. Make him want me, so that whatever I ask, he'll do just so I will pleasure him again.  
  
A startling revelation for Bulma, but it didn't bother her. Here were two young adults, exploring the new area of making love. But unlike most other people, Bulma had found an ulterior motive.  
  
So Bulma readied herself for another session of love making, only this time it wasn't new to her. She spent the whole time testing Yaumcha, making him moan, grunt, shout and grab. She emitted a few grunts herself, just so Yaumcha wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
Not that he would have, Bulma thought. He's too damn horny.  
  
Bulma led all her ministrations up to one major concept. She had heard and read about people doing what she was about to do, and certainly a more experienced adult would do it as normal foreplay, but Bulma and Yaumcha were still newbies.  
  
Bulma was kissing Yaumcha and wriggling beneath him, just to make him antsy. Then, out of nowhere, she flipped him over and started making her way down his body with her tongue. Yaumcha started grunting and hitting the bed with his fist. Then Bulma sat up and grabbed his manhood with her hands. She stroked it and finally, lowered her mouth.  
  
Yaumcha exploded. Bulma sat up in surprise, but Yaumcha was too caught up in the moment. He grabbed Bulma, flipped her once again onto her back, and thrust in his erection.  
  
Bulma let out a half-grunt, half-scream and arched her back. She threw her legs around Yaumcha's waist and her arms around his neck. She brought his head down to her breasts. Yaumcha started moving up and down.  
  
At least I get some good feelings out of this, but I really, really wonder if he's doing this to pleasure him, or me, Bulma thought. I have a strange feeling that he didn't do it just because he thought I'd like it.  
  
Finally, it was over. Yaumcha collapsed onto Bulma, completely worn out. He rolled off of her and faced her, smiling wearily.  
  
Bulma saw that he was tired, extremely tired, but too nice to fall asleep immediately.  
  
Bless you for that, Yaumcha, Bulma thought. She moved closer to him, wanting to cuddle. Yaumcha lifted his arm and Bulma crawled up to spoon with him.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Yaumcha said in an exhausted voice.  
  
"For my first time. And for giving me what I needed to close the chapter of my life with my father. Now begins my life with you." Bulma said simply. She knew Yaumcha would eat it right up.  
  
And for teaching me how, when all else fails, to get what I really want.  
  
"I love you." Yaumcha whispered.  
  
The old Bulma sighed with happiness and replied, "I love you too!" The new Bulma, the tougher, better Bulma, laughed wickedly. "Why? For the good fuck you can get? Well, I may be new at this, but I know I'm good. And damn if you're not going to give me what I want!"  
  
---------------The next morning---------------  
  
When Yaumcha awoke, he did so slowly. He opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. That's weird. His room wasn't sky blue the last time he checked. Oh well. Probably just a trick of the morning light. He shut his eyes.  
  
And they flew open again. Okay, maybe his room was a new color, but he sure as hell didn't sleep with a long and skinny stuffed animal!  
  
Oh. Bulma was in his arms, not a stuffed animal. Then the events of last night flew back into his head. More specifically, the sex and his final conversation with Bulma flew back into his head.  
  
Wow. Yaumcha hadn't lied when he'd said that it had been his first time. And Bulma had been a little tight when he tried to enter her the first time, so he believed it had been her first time too. But shit, those things Bulma had done on the last round had been simply amazing!  
  
I guess she wasn't lying when she said she was planning new stuff, Yaumcha thought wickedly. But what a weird thing to need right after your father's died. Sex.  
  
He immediately stopped any other such thought enter his head.  
  
You should be ashamed of yourself Yaumcha! You have no idea what someone needs because you live with some nice old lady who adopted you! And Bulma isn't a normal girl!  
  
No. Not girl. Woman. And the woman Yaumcha loved. The woman who he had first coupled with and the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.  
  
Yaumcha felt a small sense of excitement in the pit of his stomach. He and Bulma had only started dating during the summer of senior year but now, after last night, Yaumcha was sure that he would marry Bulma. Hadn't she said that last night was the end of one chapter and the beginning of another? Together?  
  
Yaumcha was excited for what they would be able to do in public now. They could make out in the back of the movie theater, have sex in cool places, and have lover's quarrels! It may sound silly, but these were the things that Bulma and Yaumcha had been to conservative to do before.  
  
Not conservative, just not brave. Neither of us wanted to initiate anything beyond heavily intimate goodnight kisses.  
  
Not to say dating Bulma had been boring. He thought of the sex and intimacy as a great bonus to an already almost perfect relationship.  
  
But for now, he wanted Bulma awake. He wanted to begin his new life. A life that featured Bulma. His wife.  
  
--------------Bulma's P.O.V.---------------  
  
Bulma awoke to Yaumcha gently shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Bulma? Bulma?" Yaumcha whispered. She allowed her eyes to open slowly. She saw the sweet face of her boyfriend as he tried to awaken her gently.  
  
"Nnn. mornin', Yaumcha. Sleep well?" She said softly. Her new role was a 24/7 deal and Bulma was strangely excited to play the seductress girlfriend. If she knew Yaumcha, he was already planning on marrying her. The old Bulma giggled and thought to herself, Yaumcha, you old romantic. The new Bulma smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"The best," he said. Bulma nodded and smiled. She stretched out, allowing the sheets to show almost half of her breasts. She didn't miss Yaumcha's attention slip as he glanced down at her chest. His eyes quickly went back up to Bulma's face and he blushed.  
  
"Suddenly feeling modest?" Bulma said, smiling cattishly.  
  
"No!" Yaumcha said hotly. And to prove his point, he climbed out of bed and walked into Bulma's connected bathroom naked. Bulma admired his firm butt and his shapely legs. The door shut. Bulma got out of bed and walked over to her bathrobe.  
  
"Don't fondle yourself too much," Bulma called, slipping the bathrobe on. "I want something to be left for me when I return."  
  
Yaumcha fell over with a shout. "Hey!" he sputtered.  
  
"Be back in five, sweetie!" she called.  
  
Bulma was on a mission to get Yaumcha some clothes. All his other clothes were, hmmm, dirty.  
  
Sadly, that meant that Bulma would have to go into her father's closet. She made the walk to her parent's bedroom all right but she stopped outside the door.  
  
Bulma started shaking. She couldn't do it. Too many memories would cause her too much pain.  
  
NO! I'm not that Bulma anymore! I'm different! I'm better, tougher, and prettier! the new Bulma shouted. And with a new resolve, Bulma walked into the bedroom and then the closet of her father. She grabbed a robe, underwear, a red shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts that had been too big for Dr. Briefs but looked like they would fit Yaumcha. With her supplies in tow, Bulma marched back to her own room.  
  
See? Bulma told herself. Nothing too it.  
  
Bulma entered her room again and shut the door. She giggled as she looked at the lock.  
  
"Yaumcha, you sure did a number on my door!" Bulma called.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," Yaumcha said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Aw, honey, don't worry." Bulma cooed. She threw the clothing on the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"  
  
Yaumcha threw open the door and grabbed Bulma with an amazing strength. He started kissing her roughly and Bulma was more then happy to play up to his need. She pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Miss me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes for good measure.  
  
"You don't even know!" Yaumcha said roughly, and went in to kiss her again. She recoiled and he regarded her, confused.  
  
"I feel a little gross right now," she said. "I think I should take a shower." He looked crestfallen. She took a step back and took off her robe. He looked at her body with such a hunger that all Bulma could do was laugh.  
  
"I did mean for you to join me," Bulma said. "But if you don't--"  
  
She didn't even have a chance to finish for Yaumcha picked her up and kissed her as he carried her into the shower.  
  
---------------After the shower, breakfast time---------------  
  
After Bulma and Yaumcha had made love in the shower, they had washed off for real and gotten dressed. Now they sat side by side on Bulma's freshly changed bed. Bulma fiddled with the end of her shirt and Yaumcha held his hands in his lap.  
  
"Well, she did say she was going somewhere." Yaumcha said.  
  
"I really hope she didn't hear anything," Bulma muttered. "I mean, I can't imagine trying to explain this to my mom!"  
  
Yaumcha had nothing to say to that. He let Bulma rant on.  
  
"But when I went into her room, the bed was still made. Maybe she was gone all night!" Bulma turned to Yaumcha with a look of genuine hope in her eyes.  
  
"Bulma, where would your mother spend the night?" he asked. "Come on. Be realistic." Bulma mock glared at him. As if on cue, both their stomachs grumbled.  
  
"Come on," Bulma said, standing up. "We're both hungry." Yaumcha didn't get up.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said. Bulma looked down at her outfit with surprise. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'princess' on it, short khaki shorts and pink flip-flops. Her hair was held back with a pink headband and she wore a silver charm bracelet and a silver necklace with a heart on the end.  
  
"Yaumcha," she said exasperated. "I'm not even wearing any makeup."  
  
"Still," he insisted, standing up and taking her hands in his own. "You look beautiful to me anytime."  
  
The new Bulma was speechless. The old Bulma cried to the new Bulma, "look at this sweet man! You're going to break his heart if you keep playing him! Can't you just try to love him?!" "Shut up!" The new Bulma snapped. "He isn't what I need! He only has what I want!"  
  
"You flatterer," Bulma said, taking a step closer. "You're just trying to get on my good side." She put her arms around his neck.  
  
"You're a beautiful girl, Bulma,." he said, slipping his arms around her waist, "and damn if I won't let you go."  
  
They kissed gently, as if it was their first kiss. And for all that Bulma was using him, there was still a rapport, making the kiss more intimate then any other they had shared.  
  
The kiss ended and Bulma regarded Yaumcha with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Hedonist," she accused gently.  
  
"How well you know me," he said softly.  
  
"Bulma? Oh Bulma, I brought you breakfast," came Teddy's voice. Yaumcha hastily took a step back. "Oh! Bulma! I was- Yaumcha!" Teddy said with surprise. "I didn't hear you come in!"  
  
"Uhh," Yaumcha said.  
  
"That's because I called him over and waited for him outside," Bulma said hastily. I was just coming up here to get my purse. We're going to spend a day together, if that's all right with you, mother." Bulma asked.  
  
"Of course!" Teddy said in surprise. She felt weak. Bulma was actually up, and talking to her, no less. "Whatever you'd like!"  
  
"Great!" Bulma said happily. She grabbed her purse from her bedside table, a light jacket, and then grabbed Yaumcha's hand and pulled him down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Oh, my," Teddy said. She dropped the breakfast tray she was holding and took a seat on the bed. "Oh, my."  
  
A/N: Alright, that was chapter two. I know it seems like a B/Y fic, but believe you me, it isn't. I mean come on, she's freaking using him! (Whatever could she want from a drug peddler? Hmmm.) This was my first lemon. I hope it was convincing enough. Reviews would be great! Thanks! 


	3. A Day for Young Lovers

A Day for Young Lovers  
  
Bulma and Yaumcha held hands as they walked. They had no destination, really. After eating breakfast at the first suitable looking place they found, they had started walking.  
  
Yaumcha, ever in love, was content to enjoy the beautiful day with his soul mate. Today was their day, a day for young lovers.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, was plotting a way to get the goods that she required from Yaumcha.  
  
"Umm, Yaumcha, lets sit down for a little," she said. "I wanna talk with you."  
  
"All right." He said, leading her over to the nearest bench. They sat down with no room between them. Bulma prepared herself for a scene of exceptional acting on her part.  
  
She allowed herself to look a little troubled. Yaumcha saw her face and put an arm around her back. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yaumcha, I don't want to push you away." she trailed off.  
  
"What, Bulma? What is it?"  
  
"Nor do I want to force myself upon you. I, I think that I'm in love with you, Yaumcha." She said, pretending to look bashfully at the ground. "If I bothers you, if you want to leave, I, I'd understand," she said, letting emotion crawl into her voice.  
  
Yaumcha put his hand on Bulma's cheek and moved it so that they looked each other in the eyes. Yaumcha smiled and said,  
  
"Bulma, never has there been a happier man than I, for I find myself irreversibly in love with you!" He smiled and they both shed a few tears.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" Bulma asked. "I knew right when you walked in yesterday, only you could pull me out of my slump. I was so upset, I felt so alone."  
  
"Bulma, listen to me. I love you. You are not alone, and you will never be alone. I'm always going to be with you!"  
  
"And when you were inside of me, I felt complete! I had never experienced such emotions before!" Bulma said softly, amazed at the soft blush that graced her silky cheeks. "You were my first, and I want you to be my only, Yaumcha! Oh, Yaumcha, please tell me that you'll be my only! My only one! I'll be yours and you'll be mine!"  
  
I never knew that lies could flow so easily. Bulma thought.  
  
"Bulma, the feelings you gave me last night were indescribable. Of course I'll be your only, and you'll be my only! I only want you, Bulma! Only you!" Yaumcha kissed Bulma, pulling her into his lap. She grabbed hold of his neck like a lifeline.  
  
Yaumcha checked 'making out in a public park during the day' off his mental list of things to do.  
  
Bulma plotted her next request. She looked for an opening to stop the kissing out but someone else beat her to it.  
  
"Ugh! Get a room, you sickos!" Came the high-pitched voice of the captain of the varsity cheerleading squad, Marron. Bulma and Yaumcha separated, Bulma grinning rudely and Yaumcha grinning like an animal.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Bulma and Yaumcha," Hercule said. "Wow, Bulma, if I'd know you were that prude, I wouldn't a dumped you!" Yaumcha stood up, ready to defend his lady's honor. Bulma could take care of herself, though.  
  
She rolled her eyes and flicked Hercule off.  
  
"Shut up, you bastard. I don't even know why we went on that date. And plus, aren't you and Marron here to do it? 'Cause everyone knows you're too cheap to buy a room and if you tried to do it at home, your mama would die! The poor lady doesn't even know your balls have dropped!" Yaumcha started laughing and Bulma flashed him a winning smile. She slipped an arm around his waist and they regarded the angered couple.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Marron screeched. "We try to be nice to you, sensitive to the fact that your father just died-"  
  
Bulma cut her off with a slap. Marron hadn't even seen her coming.  
  
"You shuddup!" Bulma said, staying in Marron's face. "How dare you say that?" she turned to Hercule. "And you, Hercule. Why don't you tell Marron why you've been dating her for a whole two months. Go on, tell her." She turned back to Marron. "Because you're a cheaper, sluttier, easier copy of me."  
  
And with that, she grabbed Yaumcha's hand and walked away, leaving an utterly speechless Marron and Hercule.  
  
After another thirty minutes of walking, Bulma was ready to try again. Yaumcha had wisely stayed quite.  
  
She stopped, took a deep breath, and faced Yaumcha.  
  
"Do you want to try that again?" She asked softly. Yaumcha smiled lovingly at her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Do I ever!" he said. They sat down on a different bench at a different park.  
  
"This time," Yaumcha said, slipping his arm around Bulma's back, "We can go straight to my favorite part!" Bulma smiled and kissed him.  
  
Bulma decided she had let the kiss go far enough and broke it off.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Yaumcha objected.  
  
"Yaumcha, do you love me?"  
  
"I love you with my whole heart."  
  
"Do you trust me? Would you ever lie to me?"  
  
"Never! I'd never lie to you! Bulma, I care for you too much to ever hurt you like that!"  
  
"Good," she said, putting a relieved smile on her face. "Then tell me: do you do drugs?"  
  
"I don't," he said solemnly. He didn't falter at all.  
  
"Then do you sell drugs?"  
  
"I did." He offered no more information then was needed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lets just say that I needed some quick cash. I sold a little in the locker room, and soon I was a regular pusher. People came to depend on me, and it was a steady job. Listen, Bulma, now that school is over, I've cut all ties with my suppliers and those who I supply to. They knew that I was only a temporary seller, for however long."  
  
"If, if I said that I wanted to try some, just a little, what would you say?" She asked in a small voice, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
"Oh, Bulma, why would you want drugs? They're highly addictive and I don't need to tell you how bad they are!"  
  
"If I said that I wanted you to do them, with me, what would you say?"  
  
"What? Bulma, I don't und--"  
  
"I've heard that drugs are more addictive if you take them with that mind set. A placebo affect, let's say. If we were to take them, only once, well, lets just say we'd both have a lot of fun. I just want to try it, Yaumcha! They're no more addictive then alcohol is! We can both drink a beer one night and be happy not to drink for a whole week! We aren't addicted to that!"  
  
"I don't know, Bulma." But Bulma could tell his resolve was weakening.  
  
"I only want to try it, Yaumcha. I've never done it and you're the only one I'm brave enough to do it with! Don't tell me in all your drug peddling, you've never once had the urge to try it? Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I won't deny it, but I never succumbed to it!"  
  
"Then who better to finally give way to your fantasies with then your lover?" she asked softly.  
  
"No one better." He said, trailing off.  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter three. Really short. Umm, just so you know, I just made up everything about the drugs. I don't know anything about them so bear with me. 


	4. A Deal Made Sweet

A Deal Made Sweet  
  
"That'll be forty dollars and twenty-seven cents, ma'am," the cashier said, trying not to stare at all the products the lady had bought, or at the skanky outfit she was wearing.  
  
She had two large packs of the pill and at least ten condoms and she appeared unembarrassed about it.  
  
Bulma handed the man her credit card, signed the receipt, and walked out with her purchases.  
  
Last night, Yaumcha had been ready for more loving, but Bulma refused until she could buy the pill. Of course, the pills she had just bought at the drug store were nothing to the pills she had used her position and money to order. She was able to get 100% effective pills through her connections from Capsule Corps, and complete silence regarding the matter. The ones she had just bought were for a conquest that couldn't wait.  
  
Tonight, Yaumcha claimed to have had an errand that he needed to run. He wasn't lying, but Bulma knew all about the 'errand.' While he was asleep the previous night, She had put a clear, round, and very sticky piece of tape on this shoulder blade. It was a tracker, unobtrusive and unnoticeable to the person wearing it.  
  
When he had called a man with his cell phone, Bulma heard it. Yaumcha had used his connections to buy a pack of "the goods" and was on his way now to pick it up.  
  
Bulma was on her way to find the supplier. She had a proposition for him.  
  
Bulma got into her hover car and slammed the door. She grabbed one of the pill packages and took one. Then, she turned on the car and pushed a button. The screen showed the streets and a red, blinking light.  
  
Good, Bulma thought to herself. He's stopped.  
  
And with a malicious smile, Bulma silently hovered into the air and flew to the location.  
  
---------------Downtown, in a dark, dangerous, area---------------  
  
Bulma watched from afar as Yaumcha, dressed like any other hoodlum on the street, talked with a person hidden by the shadows They had been talking for about three minutes, and Bulma was beginning to grow suspicious. Finally though, Yaumcha pocketed something and slinked away. The person slipped almost completely into the shadows.  
  
Alright, Bulma. Are you ready for another scene in the drama of your life?  
  
After counting to 120, She started running, letting her chest fall up and down, unsupported. She shouted, "Help me! Help! Please!" She tripped, falling to the ground right in front of the person.  
  
Bulma slowly got up, whimpering. She looked around wildly. Her eyes found the person, not two feet away from her.  
  
"Help," she whispered. "You hide me, I do anything for you." She let her body imply nicely what she didn't say.  
  
She was wearing a tight, mini, leather skirt that barely covered her butt, fishnet stocking that ended four inches below the skirt and that were held up by leather grips, a thong, High leather boots, a dirty, white, midriff bearing shirt that left nothing to the imagination, and bright and gaudy make up.  
  
For a second, Bulma almost thought that man wouldn't help her, but his lust won over his brains.  
  
"Come with me." He said roughly, walking into a door directly behind him that Bulma hadn't even seen before. Surprised, she followed him up some stairs into a tiny, badly lit room. In one corner there was a pile of fabric, which Bulma took for the bed. Scattered around the room were pieces of trash that Bulma would never have kept in her house. There was a rotten wooden crate full of dirty newspapers and wood randomly scattered throughout the small room. A number of other crates made up the remainder of the furniture, along with other piles of things that Bulma couldn't identify.  
  
There were no windows, and the only light came from a bug zapper. It emitted a buzz and bathed the contents of the room in an eerie blue tinge.  
  
To top it off, there was a foul smell that Bulma didn't care to even try to identify.  
  
The old Bulma had long since shrieked and fainted. The new Bulma licked her lips and prepared for a little bargaining.  
  
"Who you runnin' from?" The man asked.  
  
"Some people, tryin' rape me." She said softly. "I said they pay, they started cursin' and a chasin' me. I think I lost them while back, kept runnin' for safety. You," She walked over to him. "You save me? Maybe pay me?" She asked coyly.  
  
"I don't got cash," he said roughly. "Not with cash."  
  
"I unnerstan. Maybe with somethin' else?"  
  
He was silent for a while. "I have some goods," he said finally.  
  
"I take goods," Bulma said solemnly. She took the bottom of his sweater and pulled it slowly, very slowly, over his head.  
  
The man, no! Not man! A boy, not yet 17! With a huge scar on his throat that had long since healed, but it had forever altered his voice. He had the voice of a man in his twenties or thirties. Bulma tried not to show shock with her facial expression, but the boy saw something he didn't like. He pushed Bulma away.  
  
"What your problem?" he said harshly. "I no freak show!"  
  
"Where you been my whole life?" She whispered. The boy's face changed expressions.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She walked back over to him, improvising as she went.  
  
"Never I seen such a good mix of handsome face and sexy growl," she said, grinning. She took his next shirt over his head, and his next. She tried to ignore his dirty, malnourished body as she kissed him. She led him over to (what she assumed was) the bed and lay down. The boy stood still, towering over her. She didn't like that. She got up to her knees.  
  
She played with the draw strings of his pants, loosening them and letting them fall to the ground. She stroked the skin around his manhood, teasing him, never following through.  
  
He growled with his sexy growl and got to his knees. He could face her now. She didn't have to know this was his first time. He pulled the shirt over her head and the boots off her feet. He took off her tights, skirt, and finally, the thong.  
  
Foregoing all foreplay, he gently laid Bulma down and thrust into her.  
  
Bulma gasped. That felt good! It was different then Yaumcha.  
  
He hadn't climaxed yet, so Bulma wrapped her legs around him whispered into his ear,  
  
"Go up and down."  
  
He did, slowly first. Bulma moaned. That felt so good. He started moving faster and faster, and he grunted with pleasure. Soon they were moving together in a rush of pleasure and he climaxed, exploding in her.  
  
They clung to each other, a link to the physical world.  
  
"Keep in for a while," Bulma begged. "Please."  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
"What your name?" she whispered.  
  
"People call me BJ Max."  
  
"What I call you?"  
  
"Richie, please. That's what I want you to call me."  
  
"You call me Sophie?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Mmm. It even sounds good. Richie and Sophie."  
  
He was silent. He put his hands on either side of Bulma's face and pushed up. He looked down at her bared chest. With a grin, he started sucking on them.  
  
---------------Later---------------  
  
Bulma was amazed. Truth be told, she felt no shame in sleeping with Richie only two nights after her first night of sex. She liked Richie. He didn't only think of himself, doing things that made both of them happy.  
  
Bulma had let Richie stay in her ten minutes, as they did a little "post"play. Then they started over again, foreplaying for an hour.  
  
All Bulma could think about was the next time she could come and see him. She would demand a price, of course. She must never forget that. But so what if she got the goods in a way that made both of them happy?  
  
Richie watched Bulma as she got dressed.  
  
"Will you ever come back?" he said roughly.  
  
"Is sky blue?" she said, shortening the straps on her tights. When she looked up, she flashed him a grin.  
  
"You amazing. I always come back!" Richie stood up and Bulma rushed into his arms. She held back genuine tears.  
  
"I don't want you to leave," Richie said into Bulma's neck. He squeezed her tightly. Bulma's heart jumped. Then she chided herself. Remember the plan, Bulma. Hurt him now, if only a little, so he knows not to make such an attachment now. The old Bulma cried, as she had been crying ever since catching wind of the new Bulma's plan. "You're only hurting another innocent soul!" She shouted. "Shut up, you weaking! I'm ensuring my safety for the future! Nothing more! What I'm about to do will teach him a good lesson!"  
  
As they hugged, Bulma whispered into his ear, "You get me goods?"  
  
Richie stiffened and dropped his arms. Why did Sophie have to say something like that? He thought that Sophie felt something growing in her, similar to the emotions Richie himself was feeling.  
  
But a deal was a deal. Richie let his mask back on and grabbed his sweater. He pulled out a handful of individually wrapped white pills and thrust his hand out in Bulma's direction. She smiled and slipped them (somewhere) into her shirt.  
  
"A deal made sweet, huh?" Richie asked ironically. That caught Bulma off guard.  
  
"No, Richie. The deal is sweet." She said vehemently.  
  
---------------Back in Bulma's room---------------  
  
Bulma toweled off her recently cleaned hair. She sat on her bed, wearing nothing but her robe. She appeared like any normal teenager, tired and ready to sleep.  
  
Inside her head, though, her thoughts raced. The old and new Bulmas argued.  
  
"You're body is a temple! You're letting it become desecrated!"  
  
"You think I'm going to go out and fuck the world?"  
  
"Hey, why not? You know that you pretty and you're using that against people to get bad things!"  
  
"Well, you listen here. You don't know what you're talking about! I control this body now! What's done is done and I've only done it with two men! Not ten, not twenty! And I don't plan on doing it with anyone else unless the need arises!"  
  
"But you don't deny that you'll use your body."  
  
"All it takes is all you've got. And baby, I've got plenty."  
  
The conversation was over.  
  
A/N: Chapter four. I think this fic is way too lemony, but she seriously won't be sleeping around anymore. While, not for a while. As you can see, the grief over her father has given her two personalities vying for control of the same body. One is the Bulma that everyone else remembers. And the new one, well, she's tougher, stronger then the old Bulma. She has controls the body and thus, the will of Bulma. Read and review please. 


	5. A Dreamer's Paradise

A Dreamer's Paradise  
  
Bulma sat on the couch. Two hours ago, she had gotten home from her father's funeral. It had been a huge ordeal with hundreds and hundreds of people there. Through the whole service, Bulma hadn't shed one tear. She only plotted.  
  
Yaumcha had held her hand through the whole thing. She was strangely glad, for otherwise she would have become too lost in her thinking to realize the flow of time.  
  
At the luncheon, she ate nothing and Yaumcha took her home early, pleading to the guests that she was slightly traumatized and needed to be alone. The guests had shot her looks filled with pity and Teddy had nodded, too choked up to speak. So now, she was back home with Yaumcha.  
  
She had finally come up with her master plan. She would continue to visit Richie, building a stock of the drug until she couldn't possibly take any more. Then, she would stop visiting him. Leave the poor boy heart broken, just as long as she got the goods. With Yaumcha, she would continue her charade until the end of summer. That way, she had two supplies of the drug coming to her. Plus, she just loved the feeling of having power over the simpering fool. When summer was over, she'd just have to break his heart. Or kill him.  
  
She had decided that she wanted to create a new identity in college. No, she'd keep her name, but she'd be known as a pusher. She'd be dangerous, mysterious and unobtainable. She'd make new connections, having an alter ego outside of college.  
  
She was sick of being bossy, spoiled, cute, innocent Bulma. Her father's death had somehow made her realize that. And now, she was going about changing herself, in the easiest and most fun way Bulma knew.  
  
Right now, though, she wanted to see what the drug did. She'd make Yaumcha take it, watching the effect it had on him.  
  
Where was Yaumcha? Oh yes, in the kitchen. Bulma got up and walked over to the kitchen door, sticking her head through and glancing around. She saw Yaumcha by the sink, drinking a glass of water.  
  
Bulma had to admit that he looked extremely handsome. He was wearing a black suit with a midnight blue shirt. His midnight black hair was at a length that gave Yaumcha a bad boy look without looking too disheveled.  
  
"Hi," Bulma said. Yaumcha turned around in surprise.  
  
"Oh, hi!" he said. "Hungry?"  
  
"A little," she admitted. "I never did eat lunch."  
  
"Wanna go out? Or I could make you something." He suggested.  
  
"Or I could make myself a sandwich," she said. "I'm not crippled, ya know."  
  
"Just trying to help," he said, a little surprised and hurt. Bulma sighed and walked over to him. He opened his arms and pulled Bulma against him in a tight embrace. Bulma held him as well, just as tightly. She imagined Richie's skinny body, his lanky arms holding her close. Unconsciously, her grip tightened and her eyes shut of their own accord.  
  
"Lets do it now," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Yaumcha said, confused. Bulma pulled back and looked at his face.  
  
"Now. The drug. You know?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Is there anything special we need to do to take it?"  
  
"Well, its best if you put it in a drink." Yaumcha said slowly. "Bulma, will you eat something first, please?" she nodded and walked over to the cabinet. She opened it and grabbed two slices of bread. From the fridge, she got mustard, turkey, and cheese. She slapped them on the sandwich and ate it in five huge bites. She got a glass and drank a cup of water. Then she grabbed another glass and took the coke out of the fridge. She poured a cup for her and one for Yaumcha.  
  
"Will this be alright?" she asked. He nodded. Bulma then walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She heard Yaumcha following her.  
  
"You know, I suppose you're lucky that I brought some with me." Yaumcha said. It didn't really sound like he thought Bulma was lucky. He was probably wishing that he'd never slipped a couple into his pocket. She turned to face him.  
  
"I don't know what you're worried about. It's not like we're going to do this ever again!" she said.  
  
"Well then why are we doing it now?!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, Yaumcha, you sound so frustrated." Bulma cooed, walking over to him. He watched her with suspicious eyes. She took his sports coat off and tossed it onto the bed. Bulma herself was wearing a modest black dress but she had chosen it because she still looked beautiful in it.  
  
"Can't you just admit that it could be fun?" she whispered. Then she kissed him. Once again, Yaumcha was losing his will to fight.  
  
Maybe he could try it, just this once. He probably wouldn't get addicted. No! He would NOT get addicted! He had more faith in himself. And Bulma really was a little distressed. She needed his love, his help. If this was the help she called for, who was he to ignore?  
  
"Alright," he said with a sigh. "Just this once." Bulma smiled at him. He took one of the packets and opened it, dropping the pill into his glass. He handed one to Bulma, who walked over to where she had set down her glass. She opened it, but she only pretended to drop it in. Instead, she dropped in a bead that she found nearby. Then she turned around to face Yaumcha, glass in hand.  
  
"On the count of three, we'll drink at the same time," he said. Bulma nodded. "One, two, three." They both drank up, although Bulma had to be careful not to swallow down the bead.  
  
"Argh! That burned!" she gasped. She made a mental note never to chug coke. Yaumcha nodded, his face screwed up in pain. Bulma quickly shut her door, propping a chair against it so that it would stay shut. Then she went over to Yaumcha, who had moved to sit on Bulma's bed.  
  
"Help me take my dress off." She whispered to him urgently. He nodded slowly and unzipped Bulma's dress. After she slipped off her shoes, Bulma was left wearing a black lacy bra, a black thong, and black tights. Yaumcha didn't do anything about it, though.  
  
Interesting, Bulma thought.  
  
Then Yaumcha let out a high pitched laugh and fell backwards onto Bulma's bed. She moved to his side and took of his tie. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off of him. Then she took off his shoes and swung his legs around so that he was lying the right way on Bulma's bed. Then Bulma lay down next to him. She watched him to see what the drug did.  
  
His eyes were unfocused and sweat gleamed off his forehead. He smiled and every now and then he giggled.  
  
Bulma sat up and rolled on top of Yaumcha. He giggled and started babbling.  
  
"The upside-down word! Don't you see it?" he said, giggling. "Oh, the colors! So pretty!" He pointed towards the ceiling. "It says 'plate' upside- down! I see it!" Bulma leaned down and kissed him. Hard. He didn't respond at all.  
  
How fascinating. He's no longer interested in having sex.  
  
For the next hour, Yaumcha was content to stare at the ceiling, every now and then laughing uproariously.  
  
As he came out of his high, though, things became a little difficult.  
  
Yaumcha screwed up his eyes and moaned.  
  
"My head," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh, the agony!"  
  
Bulma ran to her bathroom, grabbed two Aleve and a cool washcloth, and returned to her bed. Yaumcha had curled up into the fetal position, moaning.  
  
"Take these," she whispered. "They'll make your headache go away."  
  
He reached out blindly and mumbled for some water. Bulma ran back into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. She returned and Yaumcha drank up the water along with the two Aleve. Then Bulma placed the washcloth on his forehead.  
  
A couple of minutes later, he was a little better. Well enough for the wheels to start turning.  
  
"How come you don't have a headache?" he asked, voice muffled by the cloth over his whole face.  
  
"I do," she said hastily. "I'm just not whining about it."  
  
"Bull," he said. "If you felt what I feel, you'd moan a little too."  
  
"Yaumcha, I'm going to make an educated guess and say this drug has a different effect on different people! I'm also going to suggest that you never take it again. It pains me to see you in so much pain!" she said, getting choked up (pretend).  
  
"Do you remember the colors?" Yaumcha murmured. "It was so pretty."  
  
"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Bulma responded softly.  
  
"It was like a paradise of colors," he said.  
  
"A dreamer's paradise, maybe." She responded. Then Yaumcha lifted the cloth off his face.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. "That was weird. I didn't want you to kiss me."  
  
"Never again?" she said innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean," he said crossly.  
  
"Well, like I said. The drug has different effects on different people. I don't really remember why I kissed you. Maybe I can kiss you know? To make up for before?"  
  
He smiled tiredly, and nodded. She scooted over and straddled Yaumcha once again. She leaned down and kissed him. For a minute, Yaumcha responded, but he soon fell asleep. Bulma sat up again.  
  
Finally! I thought the damn stuff wasn't going to kick in!  
  
Bulma rolled off of him and walked over to her closet. She opened it and grabbed her tiny leather mini skirt, her fishnet stockings and leather straps, her leather boots, and a new skanky shirt.  
  
She needed to see Richie. All this kissing was making her wish for Richie's body close to her. She certainly didn't want to take out her frustrations on Yaumcha, the selfish machine! She needed Richie.  
  
---------------Downtown---------------  
  
Bulma walked through the dark streets. She had almost reached Richie's street. For some reason, she felt as if she was being watched. Every time she turned a corner, there was a new set of eyes.  
  
It never occurred to her that men might be interested in what Bulma (supposedly) had to offer. She was only thinking of Richie.  
  
Soon, she reached his street. It took a little searching, but she could make out his dark silhouette. She slowly walked up to him. The moment he noticed her, Bulma was sure to throw her chest out more and kick her hips farther out.  
  
"Richie?" She asked in her fake accent. She reached him, stopping when there were only centimeters of space between them.  
  
"Sophie," he breathed. "You here."  
  
"Richie, I need you!" she whispered with pain. And she threw her arms around him with unfeigned joy, need, and agony.  
  
"Come up with me," he said into her ear. "We talk up there." With that, Richie led Bulma up the stairs into his dilapidated tiny apartment. He sat on the bed and took Bulma into his lap. This time, unlike when she cuddled with Yaumcha, Bulma relished their closeness.  
  
"Sophie, anythin' wrong?" Richie asked with his growling voice.  
  
"Only if it be wrong that I need you, need to see you." She said.  
  
"I was thinkin' 'bout you," he said. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"When you think 'bout me?" she cooed. She was touched!  
  
"Since you left." He admitted. "I worried, I wouldna known where to find you."  
  
"Maybe I think a little 'bout you, ya?" she said.  
  
"You try goods?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why you take them then?" He sounded slightly angered.  
  
Bulma began her acting for the first time since she started talking with Richie.  
  
"Maybe I no use, I sell so I don't gotta stay with a man for money ever again," she said softly. She slipped her hand under his sweater and all his layers and began to stroke his belly. He quivered under her touch.  
  
"No man ever again?" he growled.  
  
"Well, maybe one." She teased. Richie flipped her over and gently set her down. She allowed her eyes to sparkle and pulled of his sweater again.  
  
---------------Later---------------  
  
Bulma felt much better. She knew that she'd be able to spend the night with Richie because she'd but in enough sleeping pills to knock out a chimpanzee. Thus, when they were done screwing around, Bulma moved in to spoon with Richie. He was confused at first.  
  
"You not leavin'?"  
  
"I guess not." She said with a smile. She put her head on one of his arms and his other arm pulled Bulma close.  
  
"Good," he breathed into her hair. "Stay with me."  
  
---------------The Next Morning---------------  
  
Richie awoke first the next morning. He stretched and his close proximity to Bulma woke her up.  
  
"Mornin'." she said, grinning. Richie nodded gruffly. Bulma's eyes popped open. The room had one window and light streamed through.  
  
"I never seen your face in such beauty." She whispered. He was a handsome boy, truth be told.  
  
"You not half bad, Sophie." He grinned. She smiled back, but it gradually disappeared.  
  
"I gotta go now," she said softly, looking down.  
  
"Why? Stay here," he pleaded quietly. "With me."  
  
"I can't. For my safety, for yours, I can't. You know I always come back, ya? I did before, right?" She begged. He didn't look at her. She sat up fully and moved closer to him. She pulled him into an intimate kiss, demanding to be kissed back. He did, as well as pulling her closer to his body. Then he began sucking on her neck, giving her a hickey. She pulled back, surprised.  
  
"A gift." He said. She was speechless, but she moved over to her clothes and put them on. Richie also pulled on some pants. When she was finished, she turned back to Richie. She no longer smelled his terrible odor, or saw the dirt the covered his body. She saw a handsome young boy who she was pulled to. She walked over to him and took his hands.  
  
"Next time I bring you something." She promised. He gave her a surprised look. She cut off all conversation with a kiss. When she pulled back, Bulma the actor was ready.  
  
"Richie, I need more goods." she said. He nodded and grabbed his sweater. Once again, he pulled a handful out and handed it to Bulma. She hid them in her shirt again. And with a final smile, Sophie walked down the steps.  
  
A/N: *Sigh* I really am getting sick of this. Even as I write, the story takes its own direction. This isn't really what I envisioned when I got my inspiration. Oh well. Hopefully, I can cart her off to college soon. 


End file.
